The present invention relates generally to circuit breakers, and in particular, to an improved visible trip indication arrangement for a circuit breaker that more effectively indicates when the circuit breaker is in a tripped condition.
Circuit breakers which incorporate a visible indication that the circuit breaker has been tripped are known in the art. Two such examples are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,443,258 and 3,401,363. Such indication is typically by way of coating or otherwise brightly coloring the trip flag with colored or fluorescent paint.
However, merely painting or coloring the trip flag does not effectively or clearly indicate to a user that the circuit breaker has in fact been tripped. Still further, if the flag is not accurately aligned with the window provided in the housing, the indication that the circuit breaker has tripped may not be readily noticed. A more effective circuit breaker construction that indicates that the circuit breaker has been tripped is desired.
To this end, it is desirable to provide an improved circuit breaker and visible trip indication arrangement that more clearly and effectively indicates when the circuit breaker has been tripped. The present invention disclosed herein achieves the aforementioned and below mentioned objectives.